The present disclosure relates to video communication between users of online communities or services, for example, social networks. In particular, the present disclosure relates to group video communication sessions among multiple users, for example, via video conferencing or a group “video chat,” during which, users have access to either “personal” or “shared” applications or both, that may be provided by third parties and executed by any or all of the users during the video communication sessions.
The popularity of electronic communications, in particular, via online communities or services, for example, social networks, has grown dramatically over the years. More recently, some social networks provide video communication or “live” exchanges between multiple users in real-time. One social network creates a virtual facility or “room” for multiple users to communicate in, for example, to “hangout” and “video chat.”
A “hangout” is a video conference that is used via a social network that may be shared with a large number of users, specific groups of users, or specific users. The video conference is easily started and operated within the browser, without downloading and installing software on a user's computer (except perhaps a quick browser plugin), as a result of which everything works seamlessly within the web browser. A user clicks within the social network to launch a video conference with other users, which functionality is seamlessly delivered to the users. A user can invite specific people to join a group video chat and anyone who joins may in turn share a URL (“uniform resource locator” or web address) and invite yet others to join. Although participant identifications appear in all of the participants' streams, such gatherings are not public.
Existing technology recognizes who is speaking during such a video conferencing session and that person's image appears on a primary display window, while other participants appear in smaller display windows. Thus, with a browser-based solution and with the ability to connect more than just two sites, real-time video-conferencing has become more ubiquitous.
This virtual facility with a group video communication session may be broadcast to yet other users of the social network, who may participate as either spectators or viewers. The viewing occurs over a live stream, like watching a webinar or a “live” concert online. A user who is a spectator or viewer may have the option to join and participate in the virtual facility or simply elect to just watch or listen without joining.
To further enhance the ongoing trends in video communication, it would certainly be beneficial to find ways to access applications, provided by third parties, for both personal and shared use, to enhance group video communications.